My Baby
by Moody.Lit.Freak
Summary: Edward left Bella before he knew she was pregnant. Now they meet two months after the birth. No lemons. All Human. Present Day.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

This just something I had playing in my mind.

Bella's POV

I hobbled into the hospital gasping in pain. My god you wouldn't think being in labor would be so much pain.

My eigth month pregnant baby was pushing it's way out. I had decided not to find out the sex for fear of a breakdown. I found out I was pregnant an hour after my boyfriend told me he didn't love me, if only I had conveniently found out an hour earlier. So I was pregnant at 19 almost graduated from college.

My father had always boasted I was the best daughter and I thought that he would be disappointed in me for getting pregnant before being done with college after all the work I had put into graduating high school and keeping my grades up in college while still in my teens. But to my surprise, he was ecstatic, told me Renee would be proud of me if she was here. He bought me an apartment right by my school, where I would get a job as an editor fresh out of school. How he pulled that off was beyond me. He planned on using our family fortunes to help me.

So here I am in a hospital bed, gripping the handles on either side squeezing the hell out of them because the contractions hurt so bad. I had gotten an epidural, but had been in labor for so long that it had worn off.

The doctor came along with my friends and family. Emily, Sam, Leah, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Embry, and my dad walk up and crowd next to bed as the contraction went away. The doctor walked down to the foot of my bed to check my progression.

"Okay Bella you're about nine-and-a-half centimeters dialated so the nurses should be coming in to get you soon." the doctor pats my calf and walks out of the room. I remember how Edward and I always talked about how Carlisle would deliver our children and my eyes tear up.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" Emily asks softly as she lightly grabs my now loosened hand from the handles.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Bella how do you really feel?" Emily asked not buying it for a minute.

I sighed. "It hurts Em. Real bad. I can't wait to see my baby though."I moved my other hand down to my bulging stomach. I remember thinking I looked like a balloon in my graduation gown just a week ago.

"Just remember that. It'll be all worth it when you see your little bundle of joy." my dad spoke up, no doubt remembering my birth.

"Thanks dad" I smile up at him when another contraction hits and I rip my hand out of Emily's hand so I don't hurt her and my dad and Jake grab my hands and I squeeze the hell out of them.

"Maybe you guys should leave." I grit through my teeth.

Sam, Embry, and Quil kiss my forehead before leaving out the door. The contraction passes and I decided I want Emily and dad in the delivery room with me. The girls and I talk for a little bit more before they leave because Claire was too young.

The doctor came in to check my dialation and says I'm ready to go. I start crying in fear.

"It's okay Bells. It'll be okay." my dad says trying to be comforting. I want Edward with me.

When the doctor told me to push I was ready to kick him. I was in enough pain as it was. I pushed and screamed for 2 hours plus the 21 hours I had already been in labor. That had to be the longest labor ever, wasn't it. I couldn't imagine any woman going longer.

I gave one last push feeling no more strength in me when a loud cry filled the room and I started to cry in relief.

"It's a girl." the doctor said with a smile on his face as he glanced up at me. I smiled and let my head drop down to the pillows behind it despite my hospital gown and hair sticking to my body from sweat.

The doctor asked Charlie if he wanted to cut the ambilical cord and I asked him to. After the cord was cut and my daughter was cleaned off, weighed and measured she was wrapped in the mocha receiving blanket with blue, green, purple, and pink polka dots that I had bought and requested be used. A nurse asked me for her name and I said I hadn't figured one out yet. The nurses brought me more pillows to prop myself up with before placing my baby girl on my chest. She had bronze hair with brown hightlights and piercing jade green eyes with chocolate brown flecks, rosy little cheeks, and the most adorable little fingers and toes. She looked exactly like Edward and this made my eyes tear up.

"You have a beautiful daughter Bella" Emily squealed softly as she rubbed my arm that was nestling my baby to my chest.

The nurses transferred me to a room and Emily called everyone in.

All my friends crowded into the room and my daughter was passed around while Emily, Charlie, and I snapped pictures. I couldn't get over that. I had a daughter. Someone I would have to teach about boys and about her body and make-up and how to be a respectable young lady. My head hurt just thinking about how horrible of a parent I would be.

As if sensing what I was thinking Charlie whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Bella you'll be a wonderful parent." He kissed my temple before standing up to confiscate Baby Swan, as we named her until I found a name, from Leah who had Jake standing over her shoulder smiling down at my daughter. I would never tire of saying that no matter how scared I was. My daughter.

The nurse came into to help me through my first time breastfeeding after she sent everyone out of the room. My baby had a hard time latching on, but she finally got the idea. The nurse said most girls had a hard time. Boys were programmed to know exactly where to get food. I was feeling exhausted after they took my baby from me so they nurse could take her to the nursery.

Everyone piled back in the room before they left. Charlie was going to stay with me, but first the guys went out to get food so we could eat together.

"Did it hurt?" Claire asked innocently.

I scooted over in my bed despite the pain and patted the space next to me. Claire crawled in next to me placing her head on my arm that was stretched out for her.

"It hurt very much. I was afraid I broke Emily's hand at one point when one push hurt so bad. But it was very worth it to hold my little girl." I answered as I stroked her hair.

"How do you feel now?" Leah asked inquisitively.

"I feel like a deflated balloon. And I'm really sore to the point of pain."

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Emily asked.

"I have a few, but I want to see her again before I name her. Just to be sure it fits her." I said as I stroked down Claire's back.

"Would you have another one?" Claire asked as if she didn't understand.

"I would. But I want to be married next time. So the baby has a father. I feel bad for her about that. I tried getting hold of Edward just after I found out, but I couldn't. I tried every number I knew and asked around and they just wouldn't answer." I said my eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay Bella. We all know you tried." Emily comforted me.

Just then the guys walked in with food. We all ate and joked until they left promising to come back tomorrow.

Charlie laid back on the recliner in the room while watching some basketball game and fell asleep. I was asleep instantly until the nurse woke me up to feed my baby again.

I watched her as I fed, feeling amazing I could provide for her. A name sparkled into my mind as I looked down at her.

The nurse placed her back into her bassinet and said she would come back with her in a few hours for feeding. I feel back asleep instantly before being woken up by the nurse and the 5 A.M. sunrise. The sun painted the sky in beautiful pinks and purples before the predictable clouds covered it up. The nurse checked my I.V. while I fed. When I had my gown pulled back up and my baby was placed back in her bassinet Charlie woke up so the nurse decided to leave my baby with me. She asked me if I had a name for her yet.

"I have a name for her, but I want to run it by my family first." I answered and the nurse left.

Charlie walked over and scooped up my baby and started talking to her. "Bells you should get some sleep. I'll be fine with her for awhile the nurse said she would come back in to check on her soon." I consented and rolled onto my side to sleep. I was happy to find the action could be done without too much pain.

I woke up later to the nurse telling me to feed my girl. Charlie gave me my daughter and went to watch the news. I fed her happily and burped her before everyone got here.

The doctor had allowed me to change back into my clothes. So I was now wearing some loose gray sweatpants and a black tank top and a zip-up sweatshirt over top of it.

The gang walked in as I was sitting back down on my bed cradling my daughter.

"Hello new momma and new baby" Jake burst out as he walked in scaring my baby. Her cries filled the room as did a few slaps to Jake's head. I eventually got her quieted down and wrapped in her blanket.

Everyone found a seat as the girls sat around me. I pulled my legs into indian style with some pain. Sam handed me a McDonald's bag. I looked inside and saw a fruit salad and an apple juice box. I thanked him and Emily before asking Emily to open the food for me.

"So Bells you told the nurse you had a name. You want to run it by us?" Charlie asked. Everyone perked up in their seats.

"Okay, no offense to the guys I love you all and I promise if I ever have a son I will combine all of your names, but I choose Alexandrianna for her first name so she can have an individual name. Then Esminee(Es like ESme, Mi like eMIly, and Nee like a for ReNEE) because Edward's mother, who was like my mother, her name was Esme, the mi for Emily since she helped me so much, and nee for mom." I looked at Charlie who had tears shining in the light. "Then Rosalice(Rose a Lease) for Rose and Alice, Edward's family, they were my good friends. Leaire(pronounced like Lee, the guy's name and air like we breathe air) for Leah and Claire because they were supportive of me and Selene because that is what I had planned to name her, then Cullen and Swan." I explained.

Emily spoke first. "I'm so honored Bella. Renee would be too."

The nurse came in and once again asked if I had a name seeing everyone in my room.

"I do." I waited for her to be ready. She motioned for me to start when she was. "Alexandrianna A-l-e-x-a-n-d-r-i-a-n-n-a Esminee E-s-m-i-n-e-e Rosalice R-o-s-a-l-i-c-e Leaire L-e-a-i-r-e Selene S-e-l-e-n-e Cullen C-u-l-l-e-n Swan S-w-a-n. Alexandrianna Esminee Rosalice Leaire Selene Cullen Swan." I smiled down at Alex.

"Very unique." the nurse commented as she filed the paper. The nurse left and the doctor came into tell me they wanted to keep us two more nights to make sure Alexandrianna was okay.

The days passed and soon everyone was leaving promising to come see me when I was at Charlie's for a few days.

I fed Alexandrianna on time and slept in between, then spent time with my daughter until the doctor said I could leave.

The nurse brought me up a wheelchair and a blush covered my face. Charlie and the nurse, Missy, helped me off the bed and into the wheelchair. Charlie picked up my bag and pushed me out of the hospital after my doctor referred me to a OB/GYN in Seattle.

We drove to my childhood home and Charlie settled me in bed with my laptop and Lexi.

Between visitors and well wishes, two months passed and Alexandrianna was still tiny. We moved into our apartment in Seattle and I began working a few weeks after Lex's birth.

Emily babysat for me on Monday's and Friday's and the other days I was allowed to work from home.

This particular morning, I woke up to Alexandrianna on top of my chest sleeping peacefully with her mocha receiving blanket on top of her underneath my covers, she couldn't sleep without it. I had a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I rose up slowly and placed Alexandrianna in her bassinet in my room so I could get ready.

Walking into the bathroom, I pulled the front of my lower-back length curly hair into a clip after brushing it, and applied some make-up. I pulled out black dress pants and a dark blue, tight, v-neck sweater with a white button-up blouse underneath since the neckline plunged so low.

I pulled on the pants and Lex woke up on time for me to change her before we left. I finished getting dressed, slipped on some black 4" heels and dressed Alexandrianna in a micro fleece light blue with green stars jumper with a white, long sleeve onesie and white tights and some black slip-on Airwalk type shoes. The jumper had light blue buttons on the straps. I pulled a black, quilted, knit, jacket with two button next to each other on the front and a white knit hat over her bronze curls that now reached below her ears, on Alexandrianna and pulled on a black wool peacoat, on myself.

After getting Alexandrianna strapped into her carrier and grabbing her diaper bag, I walked down to my car and drove up to the bakery that I meet Emily at everyday she babysits for me. I parked in the lot and got Alexandrianna out of the car.

It was July in Seattle and still only high 60's. I walked into the bakery and saw Emily already in a booth. I walked over to her and she saw me before I got to her.

"Hey Bella. How is little Miss Lexi today?" Emily asked taking Alex's carrier from me. Emily had taken to calling Alexandrianna Lex or Lexi and it tended to slip out of my mouth too every once in a while.

"We're good." I said as I took off my coat now that we were inside.

"I already ordered for us Bella" Emily spoke as she started to take Alexandrianna out of her carrier.

"Thanks." I answered as I started taking off Alex's coat and hat.

We both sat down and waited for the waiter. Alex started to cry so I took out her mocha blanket and draped it over my torso and slid my sweater and blouse down. Emily handed me Alexandrianna and I fed her.

Our food arrived while I was feeding, leading to a conversation about babies with our waitress. I finished feeding and burping Alex, pulled my shirts and bra back up into place. The waitress fawned over Alex before calling over her husband, who happened to be the manager. I blushed through the conversation. They eventually left so we could finish eating.

"Em I'm going to go get some more napkins. Can you hold Lexi."

"Sure Bells. Can you get me another sugar packet for my coffee while you're up there." Emily replied while I handed her Alexandrianna.

"Sure" I answered as I stood up. I walked over to the condiment bar.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I had a few napkins and a packet of sugar in my hand when I looked up.

At the table next to me sat every Cullen I had loved. My eyes flickered over to Emily and Alexandrianna.

"Hey." I replied hoping they wouldn't start a conversation.

"Is it you?" Emmett asked.

My hopes were in vain. "Yeah it's me." I sighed as I walked over to their table.

"You look good. Better than when we left." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Rose slapped him on the head for that comment.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"How have you been Bella?" Alice asked shyly.

"Busy. I just had my daughter almost two months ago, so kind of crazy. I graduated and got a job as an editor at Ross Publishing. Charlie's been really supportive and I've got my friends to help back me up." I answered quickly, pointedly ignoring Edward.

"You just had a baby" Esme asked in shock.

"Yeah a little girl. She has to be the easiest baby in history." I smiled when I felt hands go around my waist I looked down.

"But you're so skinny." Rose exclaimed as she looked at the space between her palms measuring my waist.

"Thanks. Well I have to get back to Emily. Nice to see you all again." I waved as I walked back to my table.

"What took so long Bella?" Emily asked after handing me Alex.

"Lexi's paternal side is in here." I whispered.

"Oh Bella are you okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled and we finished eating.

"Em I'm gonna change Alex before we go." I laid a few bills down to pay for our meal and grabbed Alexandrianna's diaper bag. Alex nestled her head into my chest so I could feel her warm, steady breaths on the bare skin of my chest and she grabbed onto my hair. I wrapped my arm underneath her bottom and walked over to the bathroom which was conveniently located just past the Cullen's.

I walked by and their conversation silenced until I reached the bathroom. I walked over to the changing station and set Alex down. The door opened and Emily walked in holding the sleeve of her shirt away from her arm.

"You okay Em?" I asked.

"Yeah. I cut my finger on the check and got a little blood on my shirt." Emily laughed. "I'm turning into you."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Just run the stain under cold water." I instructed. The door opened again as I was pulling Alexandrianna's jumper back down.

"Bella she's beautiful." Esme's voice called over my shoulder.

I jumped at the sound and glanced over at Emily who looked ready to bolt. "Thanks" I said politely as I walked out with Emily and Alex.

We walked back to our table and I dressed Alexandrianna back into her coat and hat before strapping her into her carrier. I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Goodbye my angel. Mommy loves you."I said in a babyish voice. I stood up and thanked Emily before leaving to go to work, leaving Alex with Emily.

My day passed quickly, I got a new manuscript to look at and had meetings to go to.

When I was going through paperwork, there was a knock on my door. I looked up and Emily walked in holding Alexandrianna.

I stood up and walked over to my daughter quickly. "Hi Baby." I greeted Alexandrianna, who was almost asleep, before looking up at Emily.

"What happened?" I asked panicked. Emily gave me my daughter.

"Sam wanted to go to dinner in the city and I wanted to know if I could drop Lexi off early. I'm sorry I didn't even think of calling." Emily apologized as she set down Alex's carrier on my couch.

"It's okay Em. Go to dinner. Never think it's not okay to give me my daughter." she watched me for a minute, making sure I was serious. "What are you still doing here? You've got your man waiting for you. Go" I hugged her before pushing her with my free arm.

"Thanks. I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye Em." I answered as I closed my office door. I grabbed a pillow off one of my sitting chairs in front of my desk to use to prop my arm up.

I set the pillow down on top of the arm rest of my chair and sat down to fill out some paperwork. Another knock on my door sounded a half hour later.

"Come in" I called quietly careful not to wake Alex.

"Bella I have received news that Baby Swan is in the house. Did you not think to bring her up to me." Victoria, my boss, questioned quietly as she opened the door.

"Vicki I didn't want to bother you. But this is my daughter." I said as I stood and walked over to her. Victoria leaned over my sleeping daughter and brushed some hair off of her face.

"Bella she's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. You'll have a hard time keeping the boys off of her." she smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Oh please come bring her up when you're leaving. I'm sure James would love to see her. I want to see her before you go." Victoria begged. I agreed and worked for an hour more before coming up.

"Hello Bella. Who do we have here?" James, Victoria's husband, asked.

"This is my daughter Alexandrianna. Vicki told me to come up before I left." I explained.

"Well then let's go." James slung an arm around my shoulder careful of Alex. We walked into Victoria's office together.

"You're leaving Bella?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah I'm going to head home. Got my girl to take care of. It's bath night." I smiled down at Lex.

"You know you never told me her name." Victoria accused.

"This is Alexandrianna. Alex, Lex, or Lexi for short." I said proudly.

"That is a very beautiful name. Very unique." Victoria mused.

"That's exactly what the nurse said when she wrote it down." I laughed lightly, but still waking up Alex.

"She has the most beautiful green eyes. If you ever need a babysitter please consider us." Victoria begged.

"I don't get out much, but if I do I'll give you a call." I answered after thinking about it.

"Okay, well, we'll let you go. Have a good night." Victoria called as I left.

"You too." I called over my shoulder.

I stopped at a book store and got a cup of coffee while carrying Lex around to look for a book.

"Hey Bella." A musical voice called behind me. I turned slowly and Lex played with my hair quietly to entertain herself.

"Hey Edward." I answered quietly holding back my tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward started before I cut him off with a flick of my wrist.

I sniffed before I started. "No Edward it's fine. You made your decision. I wouldn't have wanted to burden you."

"Burden me. How would you have burdened me?" he asked.

"I was pregnant. I found out an hour after you left me. I would have been a burden." I explained.

"Oh that." he was quiet as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So who'd you sleep with? Since nine months plus two more was before I left you. And we used protection everytime" he asked.

I gasped at his accusation. "Edward look at her. Tell me who you think her father is." I walked closer to him and leaned Alex towards him.

"Look at her beautiful bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. Who do you think her father is?" I questioned harshly.

"She looks like me." he spoke shocked.

"She has your nose, and cute lips, and gorgeous eyes, and your beautiful hair. She's yours. I would never sleep with anybody but you. She's yours." I was crying by the end. I stepped away from Edward only to be pulled back into his hug. I struggled to get away from him, mindful of Alexandrianna, as my crying turned into sobbing. Eventually, I gave up because his body formed a warm, good smelling shield around me preventing me from getting away.

"I have a daughter." Edward breathed out in shock. He snapped out of it quickly.

I fell into him sobbing. He rubbed my hair and stroked down my back. "It's okay Bella. It'll be okay."

I pulled back from him. "No it won't be okay. My daughter won't have a father. How is that okay. I'm only one person." I was crying again.

"Bella why didn't you try to contact me after you found out?" Edward asked softly.

"I did." I sniffled. "I called every number I knew, looked in the phonebook, the internet, called the hospital. No one answered on any number just an hour after you left." I started crying again. "And look at me. I'm a mess. How am I supposed to raise a daughter?"

Edward looked thoughtful before it hit him. "We all had our number's changed thinking it would be easier if you didn't have any contact with us." Edward explained as he smoothed a few loose tendrils of my hair back behind my ear with his pale fingers.

"How would that be easier? Who was that supposed to be easier for? I could've still been around you. I would've just kept my hands to myself. Why couldn't we have stayed friends. I would've behaved. You could've brought your new girlfriend around me. I would've been fine. Why? All I needed was to know you were there even if I couldn't have touched you. I was nineteen and pregnant all I needed was to know you at least cared as a friend. I just needed your acknowledgement. Even a 'Hey Ugly' would've worked." I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella can I take you home?" Edward asked softly. I nodded without thinking about it. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder's and walked around the bookcase to find his whole family sitting with books in their hands. All the women were crying into their man's chest. And the men looked ready to cry themselves.

"Guys I'm gonna make sure Bella gets home okay." Edward said.

"I'm sorry for ruining your time together." I said softly as Edward turned me away.

Esme ran up and hugged me, mindful of Alex, shocking me, and sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I love you so much. And my granddaughter." she cried as she said this. Esme softly ran her fingers around Lex's little baby fingers as Lexi grabbed them. "I want to see you two soon, okay?" she asked as she looked back up at me.

"I'd love that." I smiled a teary smile down at her. "I'll leave my number with Edward for you, okay?" I whispered. She nodded and stepped back. Edward led me toward the door and I took the lead to my car. I strapped Alexandrianna into her carrier in the back and hopped in the driver's seat. Edward stepped into the passenger side.

I drove to my apartment as the sky darkened. We walked into the lobby and the elevator took us up to my floor. I walked over to my door and unlocked it and left the door open while I grabbed my mail off the floor. Edward stood outside awkwardly.

"Are you coming in?" I asked.

"You want me to?" he asked back.

"Sure" I answered carefully. He stepped in and closed the door before looking around.

"This place is nice. I live a few blocks away actually." he smiled.

"I've never seen you before and Lex and I walk a lot." I answered as I took my coat off hanging it in the closet. "Can I take your coat?" I asked quietly.

"Sure" he said as he slid it off his shoulders revealing a white long-sleeve button down. I took it from him and hung it up. He looked so handsome and I remembered one reason why I loved him.

I slid my heels off returning to my 5'9" height and walked over to Alex. I unstrapped her while she whimpered, hungry. After picking her up, I took off her coat, hat, and shoes. I wrapped her in her blanket and started to walk over to my room.

"I need to feed her" I called over my shoulder.

"Can I watch?" Edward asked.

"I guess." I answered as I heard Edward's footsteps following me before I even answered.

I entered my room and walked over to my rocking chair and turned on some lights and Clair de Lune. I pulled my sweater off altogether and had a hard time unbuttoning my blouse before large hands gently moved mine away and undid the buttons for me.

"Thanks" I said shyly. "Can you help me with my bra too?" I asked quietly as I slipped the blouse off one shoulder at a time.

"Sure." Edward's husky voice answered quietly as I turned. I felt his hands on me and shuddered from the sensitivity of my back. My bra came loose and I let it slide down one arm and then the other as I shifted Alexandrianna and grabbed a burp rag.

I sat down in the rocking chair and let Alex latch onto my breast. I started rocking slowly as I watched her in amazement.

"What's her name?" Edward asked. I looked up and he was watching me mesmerized.

"Alexandrianna. Alexandrianna Esminee Rosalice Leaire Selene Cullen Swan. Alex, Lex, or Lexi for short." I smiled at him.

"It fits her. Beautiful and unique." Edward murmured.

I finished feeding Lex in silence and stood up to change her for bed after she was burped. I changed her diaper and into some purple pajamas with a frog and a magic wand on it. I wrapped her blanket back around her as she snuggled into my chest.

"Can I hold her?" Edward asked after I was done.

I smiled up at him. "Sure." completely ignoring the fact I was naked from the waist up, my chest had gotten huge from breastfeeding and Edward seemed to notice as his eyes lingered there for just a second too long. He walked over to me and I taught him how to properly hold her while she whined about being moved. He walked out of my room so I could get changed.

I slid on some black loose sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt with some saying about a beach. I walked out to find Edward sitting on my couch with Alex curled up into his chest holding his finger. I grabbed one of the five thousand camera's I had laying around and snapped a picture.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked. He looked up. "I'm gonna make a turkey sandwhich for myself." I suggested.

"I'll have one too." he answered as I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and made us our sandwhiches. I looked up and turned to ask what he wanted to drink, but he was right there. I jumped in shock and slapped my hand over my heart.

"I miss watching you cook. You always loved it so much." Edward murmured when he knew he had my attention.

"Well here's dinner." I mumbled as Alex decided to get fussy and slapped her little hands on Edward's chest trying to get away from him. I held my hands out for her and Edward handed her to me wordlessly.

I held Lex to my chest and she snuggled into me smelling the familiar scent. "There you go baby. You just go to sleep." I smiled down at my daughter and shifted her so she was closer to me.

I looked up and Edward was watching me as he ate. "I always thought you would be good with our kids."

My eyes teared up at the mention of the past. I sat down on a stool to eat.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" he asked rhetorically. He ran his hand through his hair before answering. "My previous girlfriend, who I had left because I found her sleeping with another guy just after our, hers and my, first time together. I left her and then met you. She had apparently gotten pregnant and was sure the baby was mine." my stomach dropped.

"So Alex has a step-sibling out there somewhere." I asked glumly, not really expecting an answer.

"No. So this girl thought the boy was mine. Justin only had green eyes like mine, that was it, but we got a paternity test and the boy turned out to be the son of the guy I caught her cheating on me with. But I didn't want to drag you through all of that. I didn't want to hurt you."

I laughed with no humor, "Good job."

"Things didn't go according to plan, but you, I trust you when you say you didn't sleep with anybody but me. I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry I hurt you. I really wish that I had been there for you."

"Like I told you Edward. I'm a big girl. I would've been able to handle it. All I wanted was you when I was in labor. I cried wanting you there with me when I was in pain. When I was pushing our miracle into the world. When Charlie cut the ambilical cord I wanted it to be you. I just wanted you. Just wanted you to go through the motions, even if you didn't truly care. Just to be there for me." I said quietly as a few tears escaped.

"Oh Bella." Edward cried as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and Alex. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for it to be this way."

"What way did you mean it? 'I don't love you anymore' can only be taken so many ways" I quoted him.

"Bella it was a lie. How would you have reacted if I told you what I just did. I don't think you would've been happy." Edward asked.

"What about what I needed? What would you have told the other woman if you had stayed with me and found out I was pregnant with you child. A child that was yours for sure." I asked back.

"I don't know what I would have told her. I probably would have done the paternity test and told her I would be financial support if she wanted. I love you. I would have wanted to be with you Bella. You have to believe that." Edward begged as he lifted my eyes to meet his.

"I-I-I d-don't know – what t-to say." I stuttered. Edward looked into my eyes for something.

His head bent down abruptly and he smashed his lips against mine. My free hand twined over his shoulder, wrapped around his neck, and pulled him down to me by automatic reaction. The electricity that was there before he left me was there now in full force. Edward wrapped his hands in my hair. When his tongue swiped across my lip, I woke up.

I pushed him away, looking down and saw Lex asleep. Pale fingers wrapped around my chin and brought my face back up.

"Bella you have to believe me. You felt that. I know you did. Please you have to believe me"

"Edward you left me. How do I know you won't do that again." I whispered.

"Because I love you." Edward boomed. I glared at him and looked down at Alex expecting her to wake up, but to my surprise she fidgeted and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Keep it down." I hissed at him.

"Can you go lay Lex down?" Edward asked me. I looked at him afraid of what he wanted and his face softened as he saw me questioning his actions. "I just want to talk without fear of waking her up."

I nodded and started to stand up. Edward helped lift me up and I walked into the nursery and laid Alex in her crib. She hadn't slept in here many nights, so I worried how she would be. I turned on the baby monitor and left the door cracked.

I walked back into the kitchen. Edward was eating his sandwhich and staring at my spot.

I walked over to my seat and continued eating.

Edward finished and I kept taking little bites of my food. I waited for him to speak.

"Bella I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say." he sighed heavily. "I regret ever leaving you. Ask anyone who knew me after we left and they would tell you I was miserable."

"Edward I just don't trust you anymore. We had plans and futures together. You told me you loved me everyday and then suddenly you don't." I stood up and began to pace. "You promised me. We were going to get married and have kids later. You just messed it all up. I love you with all my heart, but –"

Edward grabbed me and kissed me again. He backed us up against a wall and I threw my arms around his neck to stabilize myself but he thought it was to bring him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When we ran out of breath he moved to my neck, and I bent my head away to give him room.

"Edward we have to stop." I breathed out reluctantly.

"No we don't." he mumbled in my ear as he sucked on my ear lobe.

"Edward Alex is just down the hall."

"So." he asked breathless.

"We can't." I mumbled as Edward's lip moved back to cover my own. As if she heard my excuse, Lex cried out. Edward pulled away and leaned his forehead on my shoulder catching his breath. Alex kept crying.

"Edward I need to go get her." I whispered. He stepped away and sat down at the kitchen counter. I ran through the living room and into the nursery.

Alex quieted hearing me enter the room. I walked over to her and smelled what was wrong. I picked her up and set her on the changing table.

"Hey baby girl." I talked to her as I unsnapped the metal snaps and changed Alex's diaper quickly and finished redressing her.

I grabbed her blanket and swaddled her before walking back into the kitchen with my daughter craddled to my chest. Edward was texting on his phone.

"Esme wants your number." he spoke without looking up at me. I gave it to him and downed my glass of water.

"You're so much skinnier than when we left." he finally spoke after a half hour of silence.

"That's what working out does for you." I muttered before I yawned.

"I should probably let you sleep, but I don't have a way to get home." Edward said softly, finally looking up at me.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm so sorry. Let me go grab some warmer clothes and we can go." I started out of the kitchen until Edward grabbed my arm gently.

"I can just walk to my apartment." Edward smiled down at me. I must have looked upset at this. "Or I can stay here." he added slowly, like he was trying to make me think it was as good idea to say out loud as in his head.

"I guess." I answered, knowing exactly what he wanted. Well he was in for a shock when I fed Lex every two to three hours. "Okay" I murmured. I glanced at the clock. "Normally I just play with Lexi for awhile and read before going to bed." I explained as I walked into the living room. I pulled out a wooden crate full of Alex's toys.

I laid Lex down on her back and unwrapped the blanket from around her. After she was free, I straightened the blanket and sat down against the wall bringing Lex between my legs with her toys in front of us. I turned on the mobile machine that played some classical music and let Lexi have free reign over her toys. I flicked on the lights around us.

Edward watched me do all this before gesturing to me, asking if he could sit down. I motioned for him to have a seat. Edward sat next to me, but sideways, and picked up a rattle I had set out. He shook it in front of Lex's face and she reached out for it. I laughed and scooted my body so I was across from him.

We both played with Lex and eventually she laid back against my stomach since my back was arched to the perfect angle for her. She continued to watch Edward put on a puppet show with her stuffed animals while she held onto my pointer fingers, one in each hand. She would giggle every once in a while and kick her little feet.

I looked up at the clock and a little less than two hours had passed. I looked down at Lex and she was almost asleep, but reaching up to my chest every once in a while. I finally decided I would feed her one more time and then we could go to sleep.

"Edward." I called quietly, I could feel Lex's small head tilt up at the sound of my voice. I looked down at her and smiled. "I need to feed Lex one last time before we go to bed." I said as I looked up.

"Okay" he smiled. I moved Lexi to cradle her to my chest and when her face came in contact with my breast she opened her mouth and tried to suckle, without any luck since I had a shirt on.

"Normally on Fridays, I watch _Castle_ while I'm feeding her since I have already taped it." I explained as I stood up and laughed at my girl.

"That's fine" he helped me up the rest of the way.

I cleaned up the toys, throwing them into the basket, and grabbed the blanket, draping it over my shoulder. I grabbed the remote and a burp rag while walking over to my rocking recliner that anyone could sleep in. Pulling the fleece blanket out for myself, I covered up my legs.

"If you want a blanket there is some more in the closet." I mumbled to Edward as I laid Lex on her back, down on my lap so I could pull her blanket off my shoulder and take my shirt off. I laid a burp rag on one shoulder before helping Lex latch onto my breast and cover us up with her blanket.

"Why didn't you cover up earlier?" Edward asked sitting on my couch completely mesmerized with every action I did.

"You said you wanted to see. As a first-time father you deserved to know. Now you do, plus she nurses better in the dark. Emily says it's because she feels like it's more private. She's more like me in that aspect. Doesn't love being the center of attention, but that's just too bad for her." I smiled at her where I could see her hand moving under the blanket.

"Are you still good friends with all the La Push people?" Edward asked as I turned the show on.

"They were there for me while I was pregnant. They were there with me in the hospital. I just felt like I could rely on them." I answered before thinking about how much of a slam that sounded to Edward and his family. "Sorry" I murmured as my eyes watered.

"It's okay. You deserve to be able to say that." Edward smiled half-heartedly at me. We sat back and watched the show while I rocked and fed Alex. She eventually fell asleep after I burped her. I slid my shirt back on and kept Lexi nestled to my chest while she slept.

"How's your residency going Edward?" I asked as the credits appeared on the screen.

"Good." he answered as he looked back at me.

"You always were a genius. Almost done with your residency at 24. I'm sure our daughter will be a genius." I smiled over at him. He nodded and smiled at me pointedly.

"Bella you're a genius too. I'm sure she'll get the smart genes more from you."

The show finished and I turned everything off before heading into my bedroom. "The bed is big enough for both of us." I spoke to Edward, knowing he was behind me. I laid Lex in her bassinet next to my side, close enough I just had to sit up in bed, not actually get out.

I pulled Edward out one of his old t-shirts and some shorts I had of Jake's. I fell down on my matress facing my daughter and situated myself on my pillow, pulled the blankets over me, and closed my eyes.

I felt Edward climb into my bed and my eyes opened back up. He came up right behind me and looked down at our daughter before back to me.

"I have to feed her during the night and I'm lazy so she sleeps right there. Eventually she just falls asleep on top of me the last time I feed her before we wake up." I explained. He nodded and laid down behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was too tired to complain.

Edward kissed my neck and kept his face buried there when he fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to Lex crying loudly behind me. I was wrapped up in Edward's arms, my head laying on his chest. I sat up and turned around pulling my shirt off in the process. I reached in and pulled my daughter out, grabbed a burp rag from one of my bedside tables and leaned up against my head board. Lexi latched on and nursed happily.

Edward groaned next to me and I jumped, forgetting he was next to me. Lex detached from my chest and started crying again, in fear this time. I ran my fingers through her hair and rocked side to side, trying to calm her.

"Hush baby. It's okay. Mama's here." I whispered to her in the darkness. Her cries quieted and she tried nursing again. I helped her and made sure to keep a steady rhythm in my rocking.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"She's fine. Just hungry." I answered.

"Does she do this all night?" he asked.

"She has to eat." I answered sleepily. "Just go back to sleep Edward." I yawned.

"No I can stay up with you Love." he answered bringing out his old nickname for me. He rubbed circles into my hip since he wrapped his arm around my bent waist just to show me he was awake.

I just shrugged and continued to rock slowly until Lex was fed and burped. I laid her back down, pulled my shirt on, and laid down exhausted. Edward's arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me back to fit the contours of his body.

I woke up twice more to nurse Alex without waking Edward and once to change her diaper, the last time I brought Lex into bed with us. Edward laid on his side with his arm stretched out. I knew for a fact he only slept on his back and sides so I wouldn't have worry about him squishing her. I laid Lexi up against his chest, on her back, and laid down on her other side, my arms fitted around her shape just to be sure. Edward slid his hand down my back in his sleep and pulled me closer to him, but not close enough to squish Lex.

I relaxed and fell back asleep. At around seven I heard whimpering next to me and I shot up thinking I was hurting Lex. She looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling with tears and it looked like she was reaching up to me. I knew I had to nurse her again, but I was tired. I yanked my shirt off and picked up Lexi. I smoothed my fingers over her cheek to make sure she knew I wasn't angry with her.

Her eyes cleared and she latched on quickly. I fed and burped her quickly before pulling my shirt back on and laying back down. I sat Lexi down on my stomach and wrapped my hands around her waist to help keep sitting up.

I wore her out a little and she laid down on top of my chest, allowing me a half hour more of sleep. When she was finally up though, she was up. She was yanking on my hair that was thrown all over. I sat up after wrapping my arms around her and grabbed her blanket from the bassinet. I looked over at Edward and he was still asleep.

I stood and walked out to my living turning some cartoons on the T.V. Scooby Doo flipped on and I pulled out some toys to play with while I added the picture of Edward holding Lex the first time to two scrapbooks and write some notes on the pages.

I played silly games with my daughter enjoying bringing out the child in me and watched cartoons. That's how Edward found us. I was laying down parallel to the T.V. and Lexi was sitting on my stomach sideways with my hands supporting her. She was holding a rattle she would shake every once in a while and squirm when the colors got really bright.

"Do you do this every Saturday?" Edward asked.

"Normally I put Lex in her bouncer and play some band while I make breakfast and dance around with her, but since you were asleep I kept it to cartoons. Don't you just adore me right now?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I do" Edward murmured. He dropped down on the ground and helped me slide Lex down to the floor so her back was supported by my side. He tickled her stomach and played Peek-a-Boo with her. She giggled, kicked her hands and feet, and swung her little rattle.

My phone started ringing and I made sure Edward had a hold on Lex before standing up to get the phone.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella?" a sweet voice asked.

"This is her. Who is this, please?" I asked politely.

"Bella this is Esme. Carlisle and I were wondering if you would like to meet us for breakfast. I'm guessing since Edward never came back to get his car he's with you."

"He is." I answered as I looked over at him. Both him and Lexi were looking at me. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at Lex and was rewarded with a smile and it looked like she tried to jump while sitting on her butt.

"Well he could come too. But we were hoping we could meet our granddaughter officially. And it would be lovely to see you again."

"I would love that Esme. When and where?" I asked.

"We can meet at A Little Slice of Heaven in about an hour." Esme answered.

"Cool. I've been wanting to go there. Emily and I talked about meeting there next Friday. Well, we'll see you soon." I said as I hung up.

"Bye Bella." Esme called just as I disconnected.

"Who was that love?" Edward asked as he showed up behind me.

"Esme. I told her we could meet her for breakfast in an hour." I answered as I turned to come face to face with my baby. I took Lexi from Edward and turned to look at the clock. It was nine.

"I'm gonna feed Lex one more time before we go. You can borrow my car to go get some clothes if you want. I'll have to give her a bath and shower myself too." By the end I was just talking to myself.

Edward grabbed either side of my face gently, making me look at him.

"I'll be back." he kissed my forehead. "Don't miss me too much." he muttered sarcastically against my lips. He smashed his lips against mine and backed me up into the wall.

I woke up from my Edward induced trance by Alex banging her tiny fist back and forth between us as if to say she was getting squished. I broke away by looking down at Lex effectively landing Edward's lips on my forehead again.

"See you soon." he said again as he ran back to my room to change back into his own clothes. He ran out two seconds later dressed and I held my keys out for him. He took them and kissed my lips sweetly before leaving.

Lex started to whimper. "Okay. Okay. I'm going. Hold your horsies young lady." I fake reprimanded my daughter.

I walked over to my recliner and stripped off my shirt before Lex greedily latched onto my breast. I draped a light blanket I had sitting out over her and settled in to watch cartoons.

Lex finished and I dressed again before walking into my bathroom and filling my tub up just a little. I stripped Alex and set her in the tub before climbing in and sitting on the edge. I grabbed the baby soap and shampoo I had, washing Alex from top to bottom so she was squeaky clean, effectively getting soak myself during Lex's protests.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Lexi. I rubbed her down while carrying her into the nursery. I strapped a diaper around her waist before carrying her over to the armoire to pick out her clothes. I pulled out a dark brown, short sleeve sweater dress with blue, green, and purple polka dots on it. I looked around her nursery. Polka dots was the theme I tended to pick as they screamed childish innocence at me. The light blue walls with green and purple polka dots painted in random spots and the dark brown wood furniture, I thought made the room look classy, but childish at the same time. I pulled out a pair of white snap-up jeans and found her slip on shoes laying next to the changing table. I changed her and deemed her ready just as I heard Edward walk in yelling, "Honey I'm home." I laughed and walked out to him.

Edward was dressed some dark jeans and a nice t-shirt. I saw his eyes darken when he noticed I was wet.

"Edward can you watch Lex for me while I shower. I promise I'll be done in fifteen minutes." I begged.

"Of course Bella. You do what you need to do." he answered as he took Lexi from me. I kissed his cheek before running to get in the shower. I snuck a glance at the clock and saw I had a half hour to be ready and get everyone to the restaurant.

I cleaned myself up and washed my hair. I hopped out and walked into my room wrapped only in my black silk robe that ended at mid-thigh to meet Edward in there with Lex.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black, stone-washed skinny jeans and a navy blue, ¾ sleeve, low, round top, pleated, cotton shirt, that ended just above mid-thigh length, off of hangers and slid them on after pulling on some silk boyshorts and a black lace bra.

"Nothing" was Edward's brilliant answer as I walked back to my bathroom to apply some make-up. My hair was a little dry at this point as I was letting it air dry into it's natural curls. I made my part far over to one side and flipped it to the opposite side of my head securing the hair on the right side of my head and the hair flipped over with bobby pins above my ear.

I slid on a ring that was a silver rose in shape and a simple silver band on my wedding ring finger that had _Alexandrianna_ engraved on it with Lex's birthstone gem on either side of the name. I slipped in some fake diamond stud earrings, layered 2 (one long, one short), simple, silver necklace chains and decided I was ready to go. Edward stood at 6'3" so I decided to wear my 3" stilettos that had fake diamond bonded into the leather straps that wove back and forth over top of my foot. I strapped them on and stood in front of Edward. He didn't tower over me so much when I stood at 6'.

I grabbed my purse and the scrapbook I had made in case I ever ran into Carlisle and Esme, Edward could borrow theirs or mine anytime he wanted. I held my hands out for Lex and Edward relinquished her to me somewhat reluctantly as I walked out of the room to put on Lex's coat, hat, and strap her into her carrier. I stuck the scrapbook into my purse before sliding my purse and Alex's diaper bag over my shoulder.

I walked over and cleaned up the toys I had out, before grabbing Lex's blanket and walking over to tuck it in around her.

"Edward are you ready to go?" I called as I turned around and bumped right into Edward's chest.

"You ready?" I asked him as I walked over and grabbed our coats from the closet.

I turned to hand him his coat and was pushed into the wall. "You're so gorgeous." Edward murmured as he lightly pressed his lips to mine. "I love you so much. Especially when you're taking care of our daughter. I still can't believe I have a daughter" he spoke in between kisses.

When he finally let me go, I grabbed Lex's carrier making sure she was buckled and tried to grab my keys from Edward before he pulled them out of my reach.

"I'll drive. I know exactly where we are going." he spoke quietly and he placed a hand on my lower back and directed me out.

I allowed Edward to lead me down to my car. I buckled Lex's carrier into the back seat. I set her diaper bag down next to her. I closed the back door and Edward was holding the passenger door open for me. I smiled at him and climbed in.

We drove to the restaurant in peace and Lexi's giggles as she played with the toys that swung above her as the car drove. She honestly, had to be the easiest baby ever.

We reached the restaurant and I gathered my belongings and my daughter. We strolled into the restaurant as a family. Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulder while I carried Lex. He didn't try to take any bags from me after I slapped his hands away from Lex's carrier and her diaper bag, insisting that I could carry everything in myself.

Edward opened the door for me and found his parents waving at us. We walked towards their booth and my nerves grew tighter ever step closer.

"Don't worry Love. My parents adore you. They'll adore Lexi too. Just relax. Everything will be fine." Edward whispered in my ear after no doubt feeling my tense posture. As we reached the table Esme and Carlisle stood up. I was assaulted by a hug from Esme as she squeezed the life out of me.

"I missed you so much Dearie." Esme whispered in my ear as I heard her voice crack with tears. We pulled back and I set Alex's carrier on the table, she was asleep. Edward and Carlisle were talking in low voices.

I went to work and unstrapped Lexi from her carrier before pulling her out. I craddled her to my body and turned to Esme.

"Oh Bella she is absolutely gorgeous." Esme fawned over my daughter. Carlisle turned from his conversation with Edward to me. He hugged me sweetly before pulling back and wrapping an arm around Esme.

"She is very beautiful my Dear." Carlisle spoke, smiling at me.

"Thanks. But she gets all her good looks from your side of the family." I joked. We all laughed and Esme and Carlisle told us to sit down after Edward sat the carrier on the ground. He climbed in first and I sat on the end. I took off Lex's hat and coat before setting her in her carrier and tucking her blanket around her small body.

I slipped off my own coat and Esme commented on my shirt. Me being me, I blushed and thanked her right as the waitor came over and took our order.

"So Esme, Carlisle. I actually have something for you." I said as I pulled out Lexi's scrapbook.

"Oh Bella you didn't have to get us anything." Esme spoke.

"I'm sure you'll want this." I answered as I sat the scrapbook on the table in front of them. On the front, light purple cover I had a picture of Lex that had been taken at the hospital by the nurses for her records.

"What is this?" Esme asked quietly as she looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes again.

"This is a scrapbook of your granddaughter's first two months." I smiled brightly at her, my own eyes watering a little.

Esme flipped the cover open.

"Excuse me. How do you pronounce this little girls name?" Esme asked jokingly, but still expecting me to answer.

"Alexandrianna Esminee Rosalice Leaire Selene Cullen Swan." I answered smiling.

"Why on Earth does she have so many middle names?" Carlisle asked in a daze. I rarely ever saw him uncomposed so it was kind of funny.

"I decided on Alexandrianna a few days after Lex was born. Esminee was a mix of Esme" I looked up at Esme and her face shown like the sun. "My very good friend, Emily, and my mother, Renee. Rosalice is Rose and Alice put together. Leaire was a mix of Leah and Claire, basically my other daughters. I planned if it was a girl originally that I would name her Selene, but I just didn't think it fit Lexi, so I tacked it on the end. Then she is both a Cullen and a Swan, but I chose Swan to be her last name just so no one would think she wasn't my daughter, since she obviously doesn't look like me." I smiled afted I explained.

"Thank you so much Dear." Esme said quietly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Thank you for giving me Edward so he could give me my angel." I answered as I glanced over at Edward, who was grinning at me. I looked down at Lexi's carrier expecting her to be asleep, but was met with her vibrant green eyes.

"Look who's up." I said happily as I reached down and picked up Lex and wrapped her blanket around her, since it was cold today.

"Bella can you sit between us for a minute. We want to see her." Esme asked excited. Carlisle stood up and helped lift me up. What was with Cullen men thinking I couldn't stand up on my own?

I slid in next to Esme and Carlisle sat down on my other side.

"Oh Edward she does have your gorgeous green eyes." Esme spoke without looking up at him. She was absolutely mesmerized by Lex. I had a feeling Lexi had the same dazzling powers as her father. I glanced up at Edward who was smiling at me while both of his parents fawned over our daughter. I glanced back down at my daughter before looking up at him. She definitely got his dazzling gift, no doubt about it.

"Can I hold her Bella?" Esme asked shyly.

"Of course Esme." I smiled at her and handed my daughter over.

"Edward have you held Lex yet?" Esme asked as she looked up at Edward while he nodded.

"I got a picture of it." I announced while Edward looked shocked and a little scared.

"With you?" Esme asked.

"It's in here." I answered as I flipped to the page I had decorated just this morning. The one lone picture of Edward holding Lexi on my couch with her holding his finger, sat in the middle of the page. Underneath it, I wrote, "_Edward, the new Daddy, holding Lex for the first time. Their first meeting and she already has him wrapped around her finger._" I giggled a little as Esme and Carlisle looked at the page.

"Do you have anything else in here we should know about now?" Esme asked.

"There is a DVD in the back. Some footage at the hospital during and after I was in labor. Charlie insisted you two, and Edward, would love it. I promise he did not catch me cussing out your son." I laughed lightly. "Then just some special moments are on the DVD. And some pictures. Well quite a few pictures as you can see." I pointed to all the pages I had filled up.

"Show us which ones Charlie said we would like." Carlisle requested quietly.

I flipped to the beginning and showed them the picture of just after I had Lex placed in my arms. Then one when Lex was a few weeks old. We were both asleep on our backs. I had my left arm stretched out while my right had fingers being held by Lexi. She was mimicking my position with her left arm. Then one where Alex was asleep on top of me after her last feeding. We were both asleep and she had her head nestled into my neck so you could see her face and I had my hands lightly resting on her back. Then one where I was leaning against the wall, reading. Lex was positioned between my legs holding, which was really just propped up on the floor, a floppy, plastic book upside down, like she was trying to read it. Then another with Lexi wrapped in her duck terrycloth bath robe so she looked like a little duckling herself. One where Lex was in her bouncer and she had me by a finger as I sang into a wooden spoon and one with Lex sitting on my stomach while we were watching cartoons exactly like Edward found us this morning. I showed them some pictures of my graduation day I had stuck in there. In my gown I looked huge with my pregnant belly. I had worn a white maternity dress that day, Charlie had taken pictures where I was holding my diploma next to my stomach and another where I created a heart with my hands over top of my pregnant stomach.

"The rest you'll just have to look through yourself." I smiled. Lex started to get fussy, so Esme handed her back to me and I moved back next to Edward just as our food was brought.

I ate some of the fruit on my plate before Edward pulled me to lay back against him while still craddling Lex to my chest.

"So Bella did you go full term?" Esme asked between bites.

"No. I had only been pregnant for eight months when she was born, but the doctors said it would have hurt her to give me medication for her to stay inside longer. She was completely healthy when she was born though. She could breath on her own, had no more trouble nursing than expected of a full term baby. She was a bit smaller, but she was fully functioning so the doctor let me go home two days after she was born." Carlisle looked completely puzzled. "Dr. Hart was completely surprised too." I said to Carlisle. He nodded and resumed eating.

"Then was it a quick delivery?" Esme asked shocked.

"Not at all." I sighed. "I was in labor for 21 hours before I was even in the delivery room, then I spent two hours in the delivery room. I'm guessing you didn't look at the time on her birth certificate. Look when she was born. We all got a chuckle out of it."

Esme opened the scrapbook carefully and glanced at it before laughing and letting the book close.

"What time was she born, Love?" Edward asked confused.

"She was born at 11:59 on May 13th. Charlie says she just decided she doesn't fear the number thirteen like I didn't, she finally gathered up her courage and threw her fear to the wind and decided to grace me with her presence. In those exact words as he looked at the clock when the nurse called out the time." I laughed lightly disrupting Lexi who was comfortable in my arms. She whined and I gave her a pacifier to suck on.

"She likes cutting it close, just like Edward." I glanced up at Esme. "While I was only in labor with him for an hour and a half he was born at nine at night and the doctor thought he was going to wait awhile to come and suddenly he was here. The prospect of a long labor for my first child scared me. I'm sorry you had to go that long. They gave you and epidural right?" Esme asked.

"They did, but I came in at one in the morning May 13th and by the late afternoon it had worn off." I answered.

"Oh Bella. You had family there didn't you?" Esme asked her eyes tearing up.

"Yeah all my friends from La Push came up and my dad was there." I explained.

"I thought Lex's name was Emily? That's what you called her yesterday." Carlisle asked.

"No. My best friend, Emily, babysits for me on Monday's and Friday's and we meet at the bakery for breakfast before I head into work. I left Emily at the table to get napkins." I explained.

"What do you do the other three days?" Edward asked curious.

"My boss, Vicki, let's me work from home since most of the time I'm just editing manuscripts. That's not something I couldn't do at home and Vicki understood with having a baby I don't want to leave her with a babysitter all the time." I answered and I could feel Edward relax.

"It sounds like your very well coordinated." Esme commented.

"I try to be. Emily always says how much harder it is with only one parent." I spoke before thinking. "Sorry." I mumbled quickly.

Alex chose that moment to start crying. "I'll be back." I said quickly as I picked up my purse and Lexi's diaper bag. I walked to the bathroom quickly and sighed in relief as soon as the door closed. The bathroom had a big, plushy couch in a separate room so I walked in there to feed Lex.

I slipped my shirt and necklaces off and helped Lex latch on before covering us with a blanket. I sighed and lightly rocked back and forth with her.

"You know Lexi. I know they love you, but I don't think they like me anymore." I whispered down to my daughter, tears gathering in my eyes. "All I did was give them a granddaughter without being married to their son. I'm sure that kills them."

I sat in silence until Lex was done. I dressed again after I burped Lex. I stood up to change Lexi's now wet diaper only to be met with Esme leaning against the wall.

I smiled brightly at her, forgetting the tears in my eyes. I walked over to her planning to walk over to the changing station, only to be pulled into a hug.

"You're wrong, Bella. We all love you, both of you. No matter what. You've given us our first grandchild. Been brave enough to face us all. We are all blessed to have you in our life." Esme whispered in my ear.

I pulled back, "Thanks" I whispered back and walked over to the changing station with my daughter. Esme and I walked back out to the table together.

We both sat down and the meal continued with quiet chatter about what was going on in everyone's life. When we were all done I started packing up my stuff.

As I stood and Esme walked over to say goodbye to Lexi. I picked up my bags and turned to Edward.

"Edward I can drive you over to get your car."

"Thanks." he replied and we said our goodbye to his parents.

When we reached his Volvo he climbed out and said he had something in his car for me. I got out following him only to have my mouth attacked and be pushed against the car's door.

He pulled back seconds later and smiled.

"I have to work at the hospital tonight and a lot of time after that to make up for getting the last couple of days off, but Bella I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure Lex doesn't grow up without a dad. I will be there. For her and for you." Edward spoke quietly, looking directly into my eyes while he smoothed his fingers over my cheeks.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered as I reached and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and I sank gracefully into his scent.

After a few moments, I knew I had to get back to my car.

"Okay Edward. I'll see you sometime soon. Okay?" I asked. He nodded and I walked back to my car.

I drove back to my apartment and spent the day napping with Lexi. Early in the evening Lex woke up for awhile so I climbed out of bed and stuck the Disney Cinderella movie in for us to watch.

***********

Edward's POV

After watching the DVD of Lex's birth all I wanted to do was spend my last couple free hours with Bella. She looked so beautiful after Lex was born.

I parked in a spot in front of Bella's apartment complex and walked through the lobby. The elevator carried me up to her level and I jogged up to her door.

Inside, I could hear Lex giggling and playing, but Bella's voice was nowhere to be heard. I knocked and Bella shouted, "Hold on." like she was in pain. Lex's giggles quieted and I could hear Bella's footsteps running to the door.

The door swung open and there stood Bella. She had on an orange tank top rolled up just underneath her chest, she was holding a red towel to her side.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" she asked and winced. I walked forward quickly.

"Bella, are you okay." I asked frantically.

"I'm fine. It's just a cut." those words sparked fear in me. Bella tended to not make a big deal out of her pain. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and walked over to place on her kitchen table, where she had her first aid kit sitting out.

"Bella let me see it." I looked up at her eyes.

"I'm fine Edward. I just need to put some gauze on it. Relax." Bella smoothed my hair down.

"Bella if it's nothing, then let me see." I reasoned. She looked hesitant. I took advantage of her hesitance by pulling the bandage away. There were lots of little cuts surrounding one big cut that was more than a surface cut. They were only surface cuts, but there were a lot of them.

I pushed Bella to lay back so I could get a good look at what needed to be done. "Edward" her soft voice rang out. "Edward go grab Lex and put her in the swing. Set it on low."

I did as she said, not without showering my daughter with little kisses, and walked back to Bella quickly. Bella had a credit card in her hand and was scanning over the cut area.

"What are you doing Bella?" I all but yelled at her. Her eyes met mine and I could see resentment flash through them.

"I'm cleaning the little pieces of glass off of my skin." Bella spoke clearly, reigning in her temper. I took the credit card from her and finished cleaning her up.

"What did you do Bella?" I asked.

"I spilled some water and slid on it, dropping some glass and I landed on the broken glass." Bella answered. I bandaged up Bella's entire left side.

When I finished, I helped Bella sit up carefully and saw her light six pack contract before she stood up and walked over to Lex.

"Why did you come Edward?" Bella asked. Lex was all but asleep now.

"I saw the DVD and I wanted to spend time with you and Lex before I have to go back to work." I explained.

"Didn't you just do that for almost a full day. I thought you would want a break." Bella asked.

"Of course not. I just met her. I missed too much of her life already so I need to get used to it." I answered. Bella smiled at me and then she sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her.


	2. Future of the Story

Dear Reader's,

I appreciate all of the love you have expressed for this story, but this is truly meant to be a one shot. I was considering making more chapters on alternate endings of Edward finding out in the future. However, many of you want me to make this into a full story. If I were to do this, then all of you would need to give me ideas for every new chapter, and the chapters would not be as long as the first one, as far as I know. Also I will not write lemons. So the fate of this story of new chapters or alternate ending's depends on you reader's and reviewers.

God Bless,

Bella Stolter


End file.
